<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Story of a Dhampire by chickeninthewall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568673">The Story of a Dhampire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickeninthewall/pseuds/chickeninthewall'>chickeninthewall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania Moonlight Rhapsody, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alucard does not show up right away, Alucard gets to be a big brother, Alucard has a living family member, Based off of headcanons, Death of major characters from other games, RIP Carrie and Malus, Religious Characters, Religious themes and imagery, Trauma, Video game canon only</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:36:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickeninthewall/pseuds/chickeninthewall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a new Castlevania game that came out called Moonlight Rhapsody. As of right now, it’s only available in Chinese. I’ve seen some of the gameplay and the new characters. One of them is a dhampire named Elvis/Avis/Yves. He happens to look exactly like Alucard/Arikado except with straight hair. His backstory and character description are almost identical to Alucard. </p>
<p>He’s a dhampire who is on the side of humanity, fighting against his “cursed blood.” His parents were killed when he was young and he was adopted by a monster hunter. And I thought what if the monster hunter was Alucard?<br/>And what if his parents were Malus and Carrie? It would explain why he looks and acts so much like Alucard. I’m also a fan of Alucard having an immortal family member that isn’t Dracula.  </p>
<p>Well this is a short little fanfic about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Story of a Dhampire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was in the mid 1800s. It was a dark and stormy night. </p>
<p>Humans found out quickly back. While they were not as bad as the Middle Ages, they still had their ways of disposing of “threats.” </p>
<p>Carrie was a witch, there was no doubt about it. She was born with an “abnormal” hair color. </p>
<p>Witch trails were long gone by this time, so the townspeople had to get creative. They’d stage a little “accident” for her. </p>
<p>Carrie walked home, one rainy night alone. It was dark out, so she could hardly see. Only the moonlight, and a small lantern gave her sight. Her footsteps made a light pattering sound as she walked across the bridge that connected the village to the wealthier houses. Despite, Malus being orphaned he managed to save his families fortune. It allowed the couple to live in a beautiful manor, on the outskirts of the small town. </p>
<p>Carrie, would leave in the daytime to try and heal the town’s residents. She was a very good doctor, and even better sorceress. She mostly used her magic to help people, and while many were grateful for her abilities others were not. Carrie was not aware of how much she was hated by certain townsfolk, until it was too late. </p>
<p>As she was almost across the bridge she noticed a gentleman wearing all black approaching her. “Goodnight.” She said to him, as they approached each other. The man did not say anything, as he continued to move forward. From behind her, Carrie heard footsteps. She turned around and saw another man in black approaching from behind. </p>
<p>She didn’t know why, but her heart started to race. She tried to reassure herself that her mind had jumped to conclusions. However, as she saw two more men approaching her, she began to worry. </p>
<p>She quickened her pace, and tried to maneuver herself around the gentlemen. They quickly cornered her. “Where do you think you’re going witch?” One of them spat out. Carrie slowly backed away, only to bump into the gentlemen behind her. </p>
<p>“Are you running back to your husband? The warlock?” Malus was certainly no ordinary being, but he was not a wizard. She, could almost not believe the stupidity of some people. They believed, that anyone “abnormal” was a witch. When she said nothing, the man continued on talking. </p>
<p>“We don’t need people like you corrupting our town.” She, started to back away from them, as she bumped into the side of the bridge. There was absolutely no where she could go. “They used to burn and hang your kind. Now a days they have rules against witch hunts.” The men laughed at her fear. “We’ll just have to make it look like an accident then.” </p>
<p>She fought back with her magic, but unfortunately it wasn’t enough to save her. </p>
<p>Carrie was never the best at balancing. Such a clumsy, clumsy girl. It was unfortunate that she fell off that bridge. The poor thing. </p>
<p>Malus’ wife did not come home that night to her husband and her child. This greatly concerned the both of them. </p>
<p>Malus’s six year old stared up at him, with his big golden eyes. “Where’s mama?” He fidgeted. “She’s always home by now.” </p>
<p>He knelt down to look his son in the eyes. “I will go out and look for her. Stay here with Zead, he will watch over you.” The skeletal caretaker, placed his hand on Yves’s shoulder, as his father turned into mist and flew out from the open window. </p>
<p>Malus searched all around for any sign of his wife coming home the dirt path. He saw no sign of her anywhere, so he dashed off towards the town. As he approached the village he could smell Carrie’s blood oozing out of her corpse. He found her body at the bottom of a bridge, left out in the open. Her murders, were no where to be found. They ran like the cowardly vermin they were. </p>
<p>He shifted back to his regular form, gently crawling his wife’s body. It was all too similar to what happened to Lisa. Dracula began to question what he ever did to deserve this. All three of his wives died in an incredibly tragic ways. And like before, he’d seek revenge on all who were involved with her death. </p>
<p>Before he enacted his revenge on the humans, he returned home to tell his son and Zead the news. Yves was sitting on the couch, reading a book when his father returned home. He jumped up to greet his parents, but frowned when he saw his father alone. His father, was furious. Yves slowly walked over to him, apprehensive as to what his father would say. Hi stomach started twisting into knots. “Where is mama?” </p>
<p>Malus’ balled his fists, and his knuckles turned white. “The humans killed her.” Yves, felt like someone punched his stomach, the room started to spin and he was unable to remember what happened next. </p>
<p>His mother was alive this morning, he saw her leave before he went to sleep. How could she have died so quickly? Yves, snapped back into reality when his father bore his fangs and slammed his hands down on the table. It created a strong force that shattered the plates that were lying on it. Yves jumped, from the sight of his father’s anger. He had never seen him act so violent and bitter. Malus continued to take his frustration out of the furniture by knocking glasses off of the counter and onto the marble floor. Yves, covered his ears and began to cry. The death of his mother, and his father’s behavior was too much for the child. </p>
<p>Malus, stopped destroying his house for a moment as he turned to his child. Yves, became very fearful of his father. He looked like the monster known as Dracula, that every mortal was told to fear. Malus, calmed himself down as he approached his terrified son. “I apologize that you had to see me like that.” Yves, tried not to cower before his father. He, moved his arms out so his son could embrace him. Yves curled up in his father’s arms, happy to finally get some comfort. </p>
<p>As, Malus stared down at his son, he could not help but notice how much he was like Adrian. Adrian, looked nearly identical to Yves when he was a child. Malus cringed as memories from centuries ago came pouring back to his mind. Adrian was not his son anymore, he betrayed him when he sided against him. Adrian was gone, just like his mother. His son was probably still alive, though. Most likely sleeping until Judgment Day, came.</p>
<p>...... Sleeping forever? That gave Malus an idea. He would put Yves to sleep. At least, until the world was safe for him. Yves, was twelve years younger than Adrian was when Lisa died. Adrian was capable of making his own choices, and fending for himself. Yves, was not. He didn’t need his son to get involved in this war. Zead, would have to help his master destroy the human race, so he too would be unable to care for the child. </p>
<p>Malus pulled away from his whimpering son. “Come, with me.” He said. Yves, shyly followed as his father led him to his coffin. </p>
<p>“I...don’t wanna sleep. I’m scared.....” Yves cried out. All he wanted was to stay by his father’s side now, that he was all he had left. </p>
<p>“My, dear boy.” He placed a hand on his sons shoulder to try to reassure him. “This world, is not safe for you. The death of your mother proved that.” He, didn’t understand what his father was saying. “That is why, I am putting you to sleep.” His, son’s eyes went wide. “Not forever, just until I make the world safe for us again.” </p>
<p>Yves, carefully took a step backwards. “No, papa. I want stay awake.” </p>
<p>Malus sighed. “I know you do, my boy. However, you are not safe if you stay awake.” </p>
<p>His son, protested once more. “I just wanna stay with you. Please, papa.” </p>
<p>“I am doing this for you.” He said. It did not sound like he was trying to convince his son, but rather that he was trying to convince himself. When his son began to cry blood once more, he pulled him close. They stayed still, hugging each other for a long time. But it was time to let go. Malus said a spell out loud, one that would put his son into an irresistible slumber until someone stumbled upon his coffin. Yves, would be frozen in time, he’d be able to continue his childhood when his father came for him. </p>
<p>The boy would be safe this way, out of his father’s way as he attempted to destroy the world once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m not the best at grammar. I used a free grammar checker, so hopefully everything is alright. Also if you want me to continue this story let me know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>